Meeting
by juliette729
Summary: This is a two chapter one shot based on the first meeting between Alice and Jasper. One Chapter is from Alice's POV the Second is from Jasper's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I ever claim to be. All charcters are hers.**

**This is a two chapter shot when Alice finally found Jasper. First chapter is from Alice's point of view, chapter two will be from Jasper's.**

**Alice's POV**

I'm sitting in the back corner booth of a diner. I can see every table, every barstool and the door from my corner. The waitress has already been over three times to see if I want to order anything and every time I give her the same answer. "No, I'm waiting on someone."

I close my eyes and do a quick scan. Nope nothing has changed so far. He should be on his way. I've waited for 28 years and finally, finally this should be the day I get to meet Jasper in person. It's as if I've lived with him for all these years but not quiet. An image of him and of the family we will eventually join was the first of my visions that are a part of who I am. Without them I don't know how I would have survived. They told me my story even before it had begun.

I've roamed all over looking for my Jasper, following my visions of him. But of course they are only as accurate as his decisions. Those he has changed often in the last few years as I've gotten closer to finding him. I can already tell he will be weary and tired. Not in the normal human way I suppose, even though I have no memory of that feeling. He will be tired of searching for a meaning to his existence. Perhaps that is what has kept him in one place for a while now. He is tired of searching. He has nothing else to search for after today if he will stay on his course. We will find each other.

I tap my red painted nail on the table top. This elicits a few stares from a nearby table after a while and I lay my palm flat against the table. The rain has started. Good, that means the time is drawing near. I close my eyes and see the vision of Jasper I had yesterday. His blond hair is wet and slicked back from the rain. His eyes are dark from his thirst. He is tired of feeding from humans. He wears the weight of his existence. I can teach him a different way. A way that I learned from our future father. I have already seen he will be averse to it at first but he will eventually do it for me. Because it will make me happy. I smile as I open my eyes. The bell above the door jingles softly to announce the arrival of another patron.

My Jasper has arrived.

I watch as he takes one deep breath and then holds as he crosses the room. Hs eyes hold a question as he searches the faces. Ahhh, in that one breath he has discovered there is one other here like him. Not human. He makes his way to the last barstool at the counter. Away from the humans and takes a seat.

He orders a cup of coffee. The façade. The disguise to the humans that will allow him to sit here in internal torture from their scent and out of the rain.

I get out of the seat I've been occupying for the last hour and perch myself upon the stool next to him. It's an odd feeling to finally be sitting next to him. I notice for the first time how tall he really is compared to my short frame. As I knew, his blond hair is wet and shining and slicked back against his pale features. I notice the crescent shaped scar above his eyebrow and I yearn to reach up and touch it. To finally feel him beneath my hand.

He turns to face me with the most quizzical look I have ever seen. Ahhhh, I forgot he can feel my happiness, my hope and elation. Yet he has no idea where it is coming from. He has now figured out I am the other vampire in the room. He pretends to take a sip of his coffee for appearance's sake and stares at me over the rim of the cup.

"I've waited on you for a very long time." I smile up at him and reign in my need to hug him.

He sets the cup down and evaluates me quizzically.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am." His voice is smooth and deep and with his southern accent it is as thick as molasses. I can tell he is weary of me, a vampire he does not know yet my emotions, the happiness and contentment that I am radiating, are holding him in place.

"May I ask who you are? I don't mean to be ungentlemanly, but why have you been waiting on me?"

I smile. "You are my future and I am yours."

The crease between his brows is not going away.

"Future?"

"Let's talk. But not here, we don't need to be overheard." I hop off of the stool I was occupying and hold my hand out to him. He eyes it suspiciously and I push my feelings of contentment towards him. I know that will be his drawing point. He has been wandering for so long searching for the feeling I'm radiating at this very moment. It is odd to him to feel such contentment from one of our kind.

He places some money on the counter next to his still full coffee cup and stands. His eyes lower to evaluate my outstretched hand. He looks up from my hand to my eyes and takes a step forward, placing his hand in mine. My non-beating heart swells with relief and joy. He follows as I lead him out of the dinner and towards our future together.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

The clouds have been dark and dreary all day. The humans are scurrying trying to get home before the rain begins. I welcome the clouds. It allows me to feel fleetingly human. To be able to wander the streets in the daytime. Wander…..I've been doing a lot of that lately. Wandering, searching, looking, contemplating. I'm tired of it all. I long for a moment of contentment, of knowledge, of belonging. I know that I am doomed to walk and wander for eternity, but after years of such death and destruction how I do that in peace or at least without the haunting fact of who I am and what I am?

I feel a drop of rain as it lands on my shoulder and then another on my head. I stop and turn my face towards the sky. A few more drops grace my face. I lower my head and pick up my pace. There should be a diner down the street. I can retreat in there for a few moments.

I swallow the excess of venom that has now flooded my mouth at the thought of being in the small warm diner full of humans. Some of them possibly damp from the rain. That always makes them smell stronger. I loathe myself in that moment as I once again swallow down the bitter taste in my mouth, trying to quench the fire in my throat.

By the time I reach the diner the rain is steady and I brush my hand through my wet hair slicking it back, out of my face. As soon as I enter the diner I shrug out of my jacket and drape it over my arm. I take in one deep breath. I can hold it and only take short shallow breaths for appearance sake, to lessen the burn.

Immediately my guard is up. There is another here. One of my kind….sweet and pungent, a hint of ocean and magnolias in the background. I scan the room quickly as I make my way to the last barstool at the counter. Away from any immediate human neighbors. I make my usual request, coffee. It works for a while, giving me a reason to sit inside. The boredom in the room from the rain is all around me. Beyond it echoes a happiness, a joyfulness. An expectancy.

I wipe my emotions clean as I sit and pretend to sip at the coffee. I have no need to feel those around me at the moment, and I do not wish to.

I'm suddenly hit with an overwhelming emotion of happiness and hope. I turn to stare at the girl sitting next to me. She is the one, the other like me I became aware of upon entering. Her intoxicating scent rolls over me and I have never sensed anything as sensuous in all of my time as a vampire. I look at her quizzically. She is an anomaly. Something I have never seen before and it confuses me. She is short and pale of course with short ink black hair that makes her pale skin glow. She looks to be in human years an older teenager. We must have been around the same age when we were turned. Her height gives her an even younger appearance however.

She's happy and content. Content above all other things. Her eyes, I've never seen another of our kind with eyes like hers. They're amber, not red like the blood in which I feed off of. I take another pretend sip as I study her over the rim of the mug in my hand. I can feel her tug at me with her emotions; she longs to caress me, to soothe me.

"I've waited on you for a very long time." Her voice is high, smooth and musical.

Waiting on me? Do I know her? I filter back through my memory and I cannot recall ever seeing her before, even with red eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am." I feel as if my manners are needed, to hide the monster that I feel I am inside, even though she is one of my kind. She couldn't possibly have the same history as I. If this had been any other encounter I would probably have found some means of escape by now. I had loathed the accompaniment of my kind for a while, yet the solitude was just as bad. Once again I was overwhelmed by and almost choked on the contentment and happiness this girl was radiating toward me. Her desire to be near me and her elation at finding me caused me to be confused.

"May I ask who you are? I don't mean to be ungentlemanly, but why have you been waiting on me?"

She smiles up at me. "You are my future and I am yours."

"Future?" I question. She said she's waiting on me, so obviously she's known me in the past or of me or someone who knows me, yet she says I am her future and she is mine.

"Let's talk. But not here, we don't need to be overheard." That is true. I want to talk with her. I have questions that I cannot voice in a room full of humans. Such as why are her eyes amber? How does she know me? How am I her future? I'm sure all of things involve aspects of our shared existence that does not need to be overheard.

Her happiness pulls me towards her. She has hopped off the barstool and is now standing expectantly holding her hand out towards me. I reach in my pocket and take out a few coins to pay for the cup of coffee I have sat back down on the counter. I look down at her out stretched hand and then back up at her eyes. They are wide and expectant. I already feel as if I could lose myself in a good way in them.

I take a step forward and my hand reaches out for hers. At that moment she is overwhelmed with a since of joy and it fills me too. All her emotions: her happiness, her contentment and especially her joy. I have never felt like this in the almost hundred years of being a vampire. I've never felt this radiated from any of my kind. She sucks me in and I grab a hold afraid of letting go. I let her sweep me along in the wake of her waves. Leading me to as she says, our future.


End file.
